To Reach You
by TheKurokocchiBlue
Summary: Meet Tsuichihara Sakura,15 years old and she's the 1st girl who changed Aomine Daiki.my first fanfic so please be easy on me also there's many mistakes vocab so sorry! This is Aomine x OC
1. The Day When I Met Him

**a/n : i don't own KnB,i just own the plot and Tsuichihara Sakura**

* * *

**To Reach You**

**SUMMARY : **Meet Tsuichihara Sakura,15 years old and she's the 1st girl who changed Aomine Daiki

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It's morning already,the sky looks beautiful and the breeze it's cold..it makes a certain girl wake up from her beauty sleep then she grunted and muttered

"It's morning already..*sigh* how boring" she muttered as she step on the floor and it makes her spine chill

"brrr! What a cold morning today..damn it why the hell did school have to started in the morning!?" she growled as she slam her bathroom door

After taking a long 10 minutes warm shower she hurried grab her sailor Uniform

"I knew it! Japan is better than America!" she squealed at her sailor uniform,it's a cute sailor uniform

We can hear a footsteps coming into her room as her door room spread wide open

"SAKURAAAAA!" squealed the person who come to her room

She sighed for a millionth time.. "*groan* what the hell? Can you just first knock at the door,Satsu?" she groaned at her cousin,Momoi Satsuki as her cousin pouted

"Mou,sakura~! You're my cousin so i don't have to knock the door am i?" she grin playfully as sakura rolled her eyes

"Yea yea whatever" she said while comb her hair then tied it into 1 side half ponytail **(a/n : not good at describing so see the photo up there) **

"Anyway Sakura i'll be waiting downstair with mom,dad,and Ryuto so hurry,kay?" she smiled as she hoping down stair

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"...what a naive and cheerful person she's" i yawned again as i comb my hair once more and check the inbox on my iPhone

_To : TheSakuraFeather_

_From : YayaChanTheGreat_

_YayaChanTheGreat : Sakuraaaaa! XD HOW ARE YOU!? I Miss you alreadyyyy!_

I Smiled as i remember the clingy Yaya back then at america i replied her

_TheSakuraFeather : I'm fine and stop clingy yaya i just leave you yesterday -"_

I open another message..it's from my senpai

_To : TheSakuraFeather_

_From : Nekomimimegane_

_Nekomimimegane : sakura how are you? Did you manage to get to japan? You're safe not dead right?  
_i sweat dropped at her mail..how can she be so phobia in the airplane?

_TheSakuraFeather : i'm fine senpai and btw what are u doing now in America? _

I smiled at the next message..it's from my onii-sama

_To : TheSakuraFeather_

_From : IkemenYuuto _

_IkemenYuuto : Sakura-channnnn my baby! Did you manage to get there safely? Even thought i told you to message me after you arrive you didn't *pout* anyway how's __**Seirin**__? It's a fun place to go? Please call me after you go back from school..anyway i've to go now so bye-bye! Have fun,sweetie! *chuuuuu* :D _

_TheSakuraFeather : Yes i arrived here safely,sorry i forgot,dunno i haven't go there yet cuz i'm about to go now,i hope it's a fun place to go..hn and it's not a promise 'kay? Cuz i wanna play basket after school as i pick satsuki in touou..i'm going to play it in basket cage around 2 meters from there __ anyway bye _

My smile grew even wider..i suddenly remember something

"...SHIT,SCHOOL!" I yelled as i go downstair satsuki already scolding me

"MOU! THAT'S WHY SAKURA-CHAN YOU SHOULD AT LEAST NEED TO BE SEPERATED FROM YOUR IPHONE!" She yelled sweatdropped

"SHUT UP! GO TO THE SCHOOL NOW,SATSU I'M GOING TO SEIRIN! BYE!" I yelled as i smile at her

Oh? FYI my name's Tsuichihara Sakura 15 years old..i love basket! It's because my first love introduce basket to me..i can't remember his face but i got a necklace he gave me..it carved in A word with number 5 on it because it's his fav number..he's so handsome and awesome! I can't believe my eyes! I move to this country just because of him! I met him when i first visit satsuki and he asked where she is..i really want to ask satsuki about it but..it seems..she doesn't want to talk about it now.. the only reason i go to seirin it's because i heard that the school basketball club accepted a girl to enter...i'm really looking forward to it!

* * *

**Seirin**

"Okay! Now guys introduce yourself please! Your full name,dad and mom name,middle school,hobby,and what things you want to achieve here in Seirin?" smile the teacher

(skip to the 3 person before sakura)

"kagami taiga,Kagami Ryousuke and Kagami Emilia,Fortox middle school America,beating a stronger people than me,be number 1 player in Japan" smirk the tall hair guy

Then the next guy is..

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya,my dad name's Kuroko Kousaka and mom name's Kuroko Chiharu,Teiko Middle School,Basket,and be a shadow for Kagami Taiga" i surprised..all the people in class now whispering..geh? is kuroko-kun even here before?

"I'm Kougura Mariko! My dad name's Kougura Kyouichi and My mom name's Kougura Yurika! I'm from Teiko Middle School,I love to check the lastest fashion update and watch anime..for short i'm an OTAKU! A goal to achieve here is..maybe made a lots of new friend and go to collage?" she smile..how naive,i rolled my eyes

Next is me..

"I'm..Tsuichihara Saku- "WHOAAA! THAT RICH FAMILY!? THE SUPER RICH! RANKED 1 IN THE WORLD!" Yelled some student as i glare at her she shut up "Okay my name's Tsuichihara Sakura..my dad name's Tsuichihara Kazuto and my mom's name is Tsuichihara Maon,my school is in..*sigh* i'm home schooling in America because it's for my protection,my hobby's playing basket and singing,a goal to achieve here's..made Seirin basketball team number 1" i smirk..i see that kagami taiga's smirking and kuroko-kun is smiling at me

* * *

**Basketball Club**

"Okay! Now i'm your coach,Aida Riko..oh and you're the only girl who applied for our basket team right *smile*?" said the coach as she smiled at me

"Yes,_*kantoku (coach) _i'm Tsuichihara Sakura" i smiled as she stood that dumbfounded

"EHHHH!? TSUICHIHARA!? THOSE WHO GOOD AT SPORTS AND THE MOST RICHEST COMPANY IN THE WORLD!?" shout all of the people there except kuroko-kun and kagami-kun

"*sigh* Okay now the boys..STRIP!" she said

The boy strirp and she can see their abilities

Except for me..i'm on the girls changing room

"Okay Sakura-chan now strip your clothes" she smiled as i strip

She widen her eyes and speechless at my body

"w-what?" i ask

"...why you don't have boobs? It's only A cup?" she said while examine my body

"s-shut up! I-it's not like that i'm a guy!" i shierked

After done i went to Touou and found the basket cage there

I smirk as my violent side grow more high..i smirk towards the ring and toss my ball from the three point line.. it go in

I started to practice my skill..fade away and practicing my street basketball trick...*sigh* arghhhh! i want to play with someone a lot stronger than me!

"oy" some husky,sexy,and not too deep voice called me

"yes?" i ask

"what are you doing here?" he said

He got a tanned skin,dark blue eyes,dark blue hair..so hand-BLEHHH! I JUST MET THIS GUY!  
"Isn't it obvious? Playing basket" i answer cooly as he smirk

"basket..huh? then beat me,gaki" he smirk.. i twitched at the last part as a vein popped in my head

"i'd be honour..one-on-one" i smirk as i threw a ball to him he just grin evily and start dribble the ball

His speed match as mine..and.. his skill so much like me..even thought i'm more clumsy than him..i smile in satisfied manner i laughed manically

"what's wrong? Are you crazy?" he asked

"no! It's just..i'm too happy to played with someone strong like you!" i smile as i appeared in front of him i smirk

He stood there dumbfounded as i threw the basket ball and it got a 3 point

"yahoo! Yes yes! I beat you!" i smirk as i see the timer goes off

He widen his eyes,dumbfounded then smirk

"the one who can beat me is me...huh? then i'd be wrong" he shakes his head

He walk to me and he stood 5 inches infront of me

He lean his head as he smirk

"you're the first who beat me little girl..congratulaition.." he smirk

"w-wha.. o-oh i'm sure it's just a lucky for me since today is a lucky day for a virgo like me!" i smile

"you followed oha asa too? You're like midorima 'ya know?" he said

"midorima? Who's he?"

"nah he's just my mate from team in the past" He smirk

"Anyway the name is Aomine Daiki..what's yours?" he smirk AGAIN! Arghhh! How i wanted to wipe that smirk for making my heart beating so loudly

"tsu.." _'no wait! If i say tsuichihara..well i just said tsukasa so i can see if he wanted to be friend with me even if i'm not a rich person' _

"I'm Tsukasa Sakura,nice to meet you" i smile as i offered my hand and he accepted it

"Sakura huh? Nice name"

I see the time and it's already late

"Crap! I late for picking Satsuki!" i said

"Satsuki you know he-?" "i have to go,Aomine-kun! Bye!" i smiled as i waved at him

"Wait!" he said but i don't want to be a corpse tonight sooo i don't wait for him

**End of Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

**Aomine P.O.V**

That girl..she's crazy..her ways of play is like..is like..That Tsuichihara Kazuto..come think of it? Her eyes is dark blue like him

*sigh*

"that damn girl..she even forgot her own basketball"

Huh? This ball.. why's it.. writen "T.K.?"

* * *

**Cliff hangerrrr! Sorry guys i just love cliff hanger! XD Anyway this is my first story so no flames! Anddddddd Keep Reading and Review,Guys! Thanks! **

**~TheKurokocchiBlue~ **


	2. Aomine-kun Past

**a/n : i don't own KnB,i own the plot and Tsuichihara Sakura**

* * *

**To Reach You**

**SUMMARY : **Meet Tsuichihara Sakura,15 years old and she's the 1st girl who changed Aomine Daiki

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Aomine-kun's Past**

**Still Aomine P.O.V**

I thought her name is Tsukasa Sakura..why is the last name initial is..T.K.?

Well it's not my problem afterall..i should go with satsuki to return this tomorrow.

_CLANK!  
_hmm? What's that?

A necklace? Oh it's the necklace i gave her..i wonder if she's still a cry baby?...i wonder what happen after that _accident_ is she still lose her memories?..if only i know her feeling back then..if only i can manage enough to save her she didn't have to lose her memories..It's all my fault..i'm really a Baka for not knowing that i also love her,Sa-chan..sorry.

**End of Aomine P.O.V**

* * *

**The Next Day,Seirin**

"oyyyyyy!" you can heard a voice echoed in the hallway,Sakura looked back and found her teammates were running to her

"yo~! What's up,guys?" asked Sakura

"We were thinking..how about we go dinner together?" asked the coach,Aida Riko-senpai

"hmm..wait okay? I will call Satsuki about this" i smiled

But then I saw Kuroko-kun widen his eyes at the name

"what? Kuroko-kun do you know Satsuki?" i asked him

"i know her..Momoi Satsuki right?" he asked

"yes it's her name..but how?"

"she's my manager when i was in Teiko" he replied with his usual deadpanned face

"oh is that so?" i ask as i press the call button

"Hello,Satsuki?"

"_hmm? What's up,Sakura?"_

"I don't need dinner for today..i'll go out with everyone in the basketball club"

"_ooh,okay! *sigh* you lucky since i'm not cooking yet" _i can feel her grin

"yes yes whatever,ojou-sama and i'll go home around 8 p.m. so open the door for me get it?"

"_*scoffs* why'd you call me ojou-sama while i was __**Command **__to open the door for you?" _

"Just shut up,Maid-san do your job properly and bye bye"  
_"W-WAIT SAKU-" _PIIP!

Everyone staring at me..they sweatdropped at my call with satsuki

"*sigh* come on let's go" i grin as they smile

* * *

**Streets**

"Sooooo,where're we gonna eat dinner?" ask koga-senpai

"hmm..where do you think,Kagami?" asked Hyuuga-senpai

"hmm? I don't care where's the place as long as i can eat a lot of it" he grin as his eyes sparkled..and we when 'dafuq' just how big is his tummy!?  
"How about Sakura? Get an idea?" ask Riko-senpai

"hmm..oh! who loves western food!?" i ask happily

Everyone raised their hands as i grin

"then i know the perfect place for us" i grin

"It's read.." Hyuuga-senpai started

"MILKSHAKES OBSESSION" They're all said in sync

It's kinda freaked me out how they're all so sync

I see Kuroko-kun eyes sparkling when he read the name..

"Kuroko-kun,do you like milkshakes?" i ask

"...yes i **LOVE **milkshakes" he smile

Everyone stared at him as all of us except Kagami and Hyuuga-senpai hug him

"KAWAII!" we're all said

"anyway i'm hungry so...HURRY!" said Koganei as he dash off to the restaurant

We're just stood there dumbfounded and when i 'pfft' everyone laughed together

**Restaurant**

"Can i take your order?" ask the maid as the guys were drooling over her because of her F Cup..Except Kuroko and Kagami

"u-um then i'll take..Ha-Hawaiian Grill Chicken and the beverage is Melon Soda" said Koganei-senpai

"i'll take Fettucine Carbonara and the beverage is Blueberry Juice" said Izuki-senpai

"...YOU LIKE BLUEBERRY!?" we're all asked

"well yeah..oh! Blueberry is a Burberry" it's his lame joke sweat dropped at that joke.

"well i'll take small Cheesy Grill Chicken Pizza and the beverage is Ramyun Soda" said Hyuuga-senpai

"Hmm..i'll take Cordon Bleu and orange juice" said Riko-senpai

"i'll take Salmon Grill Honey and Vanilla milkshakes" say Kuroko-kun

"oh? I'll take the same as kuroko except the beverage is marquisa juice" said Kagami

"For me..hmm i'll take Sirloin steak with barbeque sauce and the beverage is Strawberry Milkshakes" i smiled

"we'll take the same thing,Beef Barbeque Sausage with Mineral water" said the trio freshmen as the maid nod

"Okay,thanks for ordering" bow the maid sweetly

While we were chit chating,Izuki-senpai tell a lamest joke -senpai were glaring at Hyuuga-senpai because he stared at the maid earlier,she must be -kun were there with his deadpanned face listening to -kun were playing with his trio freshmen and Koganei-senpai were playing Nintendo DS together with their NBA -senpai just smiled without saying a word and I was thinking about yesterday when i met Aomine Daiki.

'_Hmm..i think i met him before..but where it's? I can't remember!' _I keep thinking that while playing with the necklace my childhood friend gave me..suddenly a voice rang on my ear

"Tetsu-kun?" said the were looking back with his widen eyes,the others look confused while me...DUMBFOUNDED,DUH

"Momoi-san?" said Kuroko-kun

Her mood lighten a bit as she hug Kuroko-kun

"Tetsu-kun~! I want to meet youuuuuuu!" with her F cup she hug Kuroko-kun while kuroko-kun were others eyes were looked like 'Kuroko-you-lucky-bastard' i rolled my eyes as Satsuki looked at me

"Sakura-chan~! What a coincidence! You with them? Ahhh i forgot you go to the Basket team!" she smile innocently

"*sigh* it's not a coincidence,satsu..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE!?" i yelled at her as she pouted

"Mou! Sakura-chan you're so mean! I was behind you when you call me" she smile

"oh is that so?" i rise one of my eyebrow as someone behind me tap my shoulder

Kuroko-kun look shocked,his eyes widen while kagami-kun..um.. he looked kind of chalenging .. I turn around my head and i was shocked too

"A-Aomine Daiki" i suttered

"Hey what're ya..oh..you're on Seirin with Tetsu?" he asked looked unhappy

"Um yes" i replied

"...*smirk* then we'll compete on the Inter-high..oh and damn girl here your basketball" he said while handed me the basketball

"d-do you see!?" i blushed

"see what?"

"The A word there" i blushed

"hmm? Oh i didn't see it.I just see the T.K. initial" said Aomine Daiki as he waved at us

"A-Ah! Matte,Dai-chan~!" called Satsuki..'_wait i familiar with that nickname..but where i hear it? And about Aomine i have a feeling i already met him before..but where?' _as my thought continue to drifting Kuroko-kun called me

"Tsuichihara-san" called Kuroko-kun

"Hmm? Just call me Sakura will 's it Kuroko-kun?"

"Um Sakura-san do you know Aomine-kun?"

"yes i know..Wait..YOU KNOW HIM!?" I asked

"Yes,he was my teammates back then in Teiko" suddenly the atmosphere is cold

"It's another Kiseki no Sedai Mates?" ask Kagami

"Yes and he's the Ace" said Kuroko-kun

"The ace..i supposed he'll be good" said Riko-senpai as Hyuuga-senpai and the others nod

"But..i don't like the way he play" said Kuroko-kun

"huh? But Kuroko-kun i played him yesterday" i said while kuroko and the others looked at me blankly

"...WHAT!?" They're all asked

"um well i was on the basket cage yesterday for practicing my skill..he see me there and ask me to play one-on-one in the end the one who win was me thought..he smirks and said 'the one who can beat me is me,huh? Then i'd be wrong' and then i remember that Satsu told me to pick her so i ran first.I heard him say wait but i continued to run because i don't want to be a corpse that 's why i forgot my ball" i tell them as the others looked at me with disbelief

"You beat him?" ask kuroko

"And you win!?" ask Kagami

While the others eyes looked that way as well

"Yes i am" i smile as the others cheer

"WOW!" they're all claping

"I don't think you can beat him,Sakura-san" smile Kuroko-kun

"um thank you" i blushed

"Sakura,He said that 'the one who can beat me is me' right?" ask Kagami as i nod

"Do you know what the meaning of it,Kuroko?" ask Kagami as Kuroko face turn serious

"do you guys want to know?" ask kuroko

We're all nod together

"Well i'll tell you guys all..Kiseki no Sedai History" said Kuroko-kun

"Wait not here" said Kagami "Oh..so whose house is near here?" ask Riko-senpai as Kagami raised his hand

"Well it's just a few blocks from here"

"...oh then we'll go to Kagami house" i smile as his face said what-the-hell.I glared at him with the 'do-you-wanna-die' look as he shook and then nod

The food were served in front of us as we're smile happily

"ITTADAKIMASU!" we're all said together

After a long 30 minutes we go to Kagami-kun lived alone and his place is quite wide and 's also arranged neatly and it's already 10 p.m. we decided to sleep at his thing he have a futton,big family room besides the kitchen and big plasma TV so we can sleep were having fun there and chit chat together but then kuroko remind us to hear the -senpai turn off the TV and we sat there make a circle..Kuroko-kun started the reason why he play basket ball

* * *

**(a/n : it's my own Kiseki no Sedai history..not the same on the Manga,sorry ^^) **

"I Started to known basket ball when i was 7 years old on the 1st year at elementary" kuroko started

"Oh? Then it's already quite long..you played about 8 years?" ask Kagami

"No no,well because i idolized superhero after i known basket i started to forget i was 7 years old i already friend with Momoi-san and -kun is the one who taught me to dribble while momoi-san just watching at us while smiling.1 week after that momoi-san bought a little girl to us she said that the girl's her we played with girl sucks,she can't dribble the ball because she protested it's so heavy and she threw the ball at the lake and the one who catch it it's girl known her mistakes and she said sorry while called her Sa-chan because of her looks and personality,she have a short hair about her shoulder,she's shy and scaredy cat,also she's a Aomine-kun always cheer her up and treat her as his sister,but slowly the look in her eyes about Aomine-kun is not as a brother look at him with a girl who fallen in Aomine-kun doesn't know that instead he kept treat her as his -chan and waited for him to tell her that he love her but he didn't tell because he's too -chan heart break and she started to keep a distance between us,she thinks that Aomine-kun don't care anything what happen to one day,it was raining,the thunder was so loud and she's -kun hug her until the thunder stops but the girl started to cry and release herself from -chan started to run as Aomine-kun continue to chase it was so unfortunate..Sa-chan don't know that it's a green light and she was hit by truck." Said kuroko-kun as the other guy were looked pity at the girl and Aomine-kun

"Aomine-kun stared there and run to the girl place where she lay down started to yelling and cried,Sa-chan face's pale and there's many blood on thing i was with my mother and when my mother see her she hurried call the three of us sat besides sa-chan at ambulance as Aomine-kun continue to pray while crying..he said that 'it's all my fault,tetsu..i was to careless and dimwited..that thing should happen to me only not her..' he repeat that over and over until we arrived at the hospital sa-chan was taken to the surgery wait there and Aomine-kun keep the doctor go outside the room Sa-chan parents were parents were best friend with Aomine-kun family. Aomine-kun kept saying sorry with his crying face as her parents smile at him sadly looking understand..'it's not your fault,Daiki..it's okay don't kept telling story' smile her mother as her father -kun mood were lighten a bit but he still felt doctor was talking with her mom and her mom suddenly mom said to Aomine-kun that Sa-chan will forgot all of her memories that started 8 months ago till now.8 months ago it's where she were taken to us and know -kun stood there and crying harder than before..he punch the floor as he yelled 'why it's her!? Why it's not me instead! Sa-chan!' he yelled that until her mom was comforted Sa-chan were in coma until 4 months later she wake up and she doesn't have a memory of wake up when she's on America,Her mom and dad were rich so they've taken her to America so she can heal now we don't know where 's why Aomine-kun stop playing basket until we on Junior High.I started to learn basket when i was 11 years old on the 5th grade.I always ask my neighboor guy to teach i enter middle school i joined the Basket club but i always on the third when i met Akashi-kun the captain of Kiseki no sedai he taken me to the basket club on first string.I met Aomine-kun and Momoi-san again truth is Aomine-kun and Momoi-san were move near to Touou Academy while i was still on the old didn't contact each other about 5 years so when we met,Aomine-kun grew Cold but Momoi-san were there and hugging me saying she missed me.I was so upset because Aomine-kun were looking down at the other Murasakibara and Akashi-kun were changing like the way he's too..except for Kise-kun and Midorima-kun who don't change at all until -kun still clingy and Midorima-kun still a tsundere.I asked why Aomine-kun change he said 'it's my fault that she lose her memory..so i stop playing basket about 2 years..but i change my mind of it because the first thing we know it's because i were played basket..if only we didn't met she's not gonna be like this..it's all basket's fault so i want to take a revenge for it' He said that to me while leaving when we graduate Aomine-kun didn't say a word at me and Momoi-san were crying because of his he become a monster like now..he continued to say that it's his fault that sa-chan were losing memories and the one who can beat me is me.." said Kuroko-kun while looking down

The others were stared at him blankly with disbelief..the trio freshmen were crying,Hyuuga-senpai and Izuki-senpai were frowned,Kagami-kun were widening his eyes,Koganei-senpai were crying together with the trio freshmen and Riko-senpai were crying there alone with Hyuuga-senpai comfort..while me? My head is spinning and i feel like to colapsing..the image on my head started blury while remembering Kuroko-kun's word..slowly we drifted to sleep soundly while me? I was taking a fresh air on Kagami's Veranda

I kept thinking..Why's the story were so familiar? Why's the nickname so similiar? Why i felt like i met aomine-kun before? I kept thinking that while playing with my necklace..i miss him,my childhood friend.i look at the necklace..it's carved in an "A" word nicely and the back of it it's number 5.. i miss A-kun already..i want to met him

I back to the futton and slid myself..while thinking roughly of Kuroko-kun's word i was slowly drifted to sleep and i was dreaming of the boy i met..he have a white skin and deep blue hair..he smile at me and called 'sakura' while offering a hand to me..it's like that until i don't see any image of him

**End of Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

**Aomine P.O.V**

...no good i kept dreaming at sa-chan.. i look at the necklace we carved together at Kyushu..well at that time Satsuki and Tetsu not going with us because they have a business..it's a "S" word and back of it it's the big 7 number..i want to meet her but i think her memories is not back yet..heck how am i supposed to met her when i don't know where she's?

* * *

**Ahhhhh! The finishing of the story~! Anyway keep Review guys! If there any ideas you want to share to me just review..oh and i'm going to make my own story and i was hoping for a japanese girl and guy name,English girl's name and Guy's name along with the surname..it'd be a big help,just PM me okay? Thanks! :3**

**Signing out,**

**TheKurokocchiBlue**


End file.
